


Et Axel ne peut pas arrêter

by Versolite



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: Ou ce qu'il en fut d'Axel après qu'il ait fui la maison d'Allison et de Ray
Relationships: Axel & Oscar & Otto (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Et Axel ne peut pas arrêter

La porte de la maison claque derrière lui. Il se plaque contre le battant, respirant fort, et arrache le trousseau de sa poche. Il met la bonne clé, ses gestes sont vifs, il la coince presque en la tournant trop vite dans la serrure. Le verrou cliquette. Il est barricadé. En nage, des gouttes de sueur lui piquant les yeux. Sain et sauf, pour combien de temps ?

Les chats se sont mis à miauler de concert dès qu’ils l’ont vu rentrer. Il titube jusqu’au canapé et s’y effondre face au dossier. Ses mains se plaquent sur son visage, ses jambes contre son ventre. Il entend des gémissements franchir ses lèvres. Les images gangrènent son esprit. Les yeux d’Otto le regardent fixement, pleins d’incompréhension, de supplication, et il serre encore ses mains sur son cou, comme si son corps le voulait. Comme s’il le voulait lui-même. Encore. Encore. Quand ça devrait s’arrêter, ses mains ne se font que plus fermes. La lueur de vie vacille dans le regard de son frère. Et Axel ne peut pas arrêter. Et il sait combien c’est long, d’étrangler quelqu’un, combien les victimes deviennent violentes pour arracher le peu d’air qu’elles pourraient récupérer, le peu qu’il leur faudrait.

Otto ne l’a pas blessé, même dans ses derniers instants. Un sanglot lui franchit les lèvres, la perspective le hante et l’horrifie.

\- Otto, articule sa voix râpeuse, je…

Il ne peut rien dire. Il reste là. Pétrifié.

Roulé ainsi en boule, dans la pièce trop chaude aux volets clos, Axel ignore à quel point sa situation tranche avec les jours précédents. Rien de la vitalité passée du lieu ne franchit son esprit.

Une vieille dame s’est assise des milliers de fois à la place qu’il occupe actuellement, ses pas lents franchissant en une minute l’espace entre la porte et le sofa – lui a parcouru cette distance en deux enjambées précipitées. De son temps, la télé gueulait et elle riait en écho, crachant sur les coups à la porte du voisinage lassé ou sur les bruits de sirènes.

Après elle, lui et ses deux frères, qui remplissaient les pièces de leurs échanges rares, de bruits de couteaux et du chuintement métallique des ordres de mission. Oscar bavardait plus volontiers avec ses kitties qu’avec ses frères, et le plus grand des trois le boudait parfois, redoublant d’efforts pour attirer son attention. Axel les écoutait se disputer en leur tournant le dos, cachant son sourire quand ils lui demandaient de départager la dispute. Les chats se plaignaient en faisant le gros dos contre leurs jambes. Temps oisif mais heureux.

Ensuite, il n’y a eu qu’Otto et lui, et la maison s’est faite profondément silencieuse.

Même les chats, l’unique constante stable de cette frise, se sont brusquement faits un peu moins bavards à la disparition d’un de leurs maîtres.


End file.
